


[Podfic] The Importance of Being On Stage

by Culumacilinte



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Farce, Gen, Oscar Wilde- freeform, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is rarely pure and never simple. Fortunately Braxiatel doesn't deal in the truth - he just has to put on a play. (Set between Gallifrey 1.4 and 2.1).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Importance of Being On Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Importance of Being On Stage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346684) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



> Podfic of the fic by aralias, for the 2013 morepolitics Gallifrey(and Benny)athon. Read for aralias.

https://www.box.com/s/452ajo7vkcrw0ungbfgi


End file.
